


Secured Embrace

by ColiOli



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Juice/Chibs (if you look closely), One-Shot, Or a friendship fic, but for sure a gay Juice in this plot, chibs is there to pick up the pieces, mid-series, whatever you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColiOli/pseuds/ColiOli
Summary: Chib's is willing to do a lot for Juice. He protects the younger man without a second thought. He keeps a vigilant eye for any dangers or insecurities that threaten Juice's well-being. But when he arrives to the hospital and Juice confesses a dark secret, Chib's knows he won't stand by and watch Juice be hurt this badly a second time.





	Secured Embrace

Chibs arrived at the sliding doors of the hospital entrance covered in the rare downpour of a late winter rain. He bypassed the slender girl who sat at the oval entrance desk with a ‘Volunteer’ badge who seemed disappointed that he didn’t ask her for directions. It seemed he knew this hospital more than he’d like to admit considering how many times he had visited in the many years since joining the club.

This time though, instead of being surrounded by his brothers, he was the idle visitor who stood waiting for the elevator in the hallway with lights dimmed due to the late hour. When on the lift, he pressed the button labeled next to ‘Critical Care’ on the 3rd floor. The memory of the call was still too fresh in his mind. Besides the confusion it had allowed to seep into his mind, it also left behind a rare state of apprehension that he not so often felt. Whatever the reason of the call had been, it hadn’t been due to club business.

 

_‘Mr. Ortiz has you listed in our system as an emergency contact. No, I am not allowed to tell you the state that he is in. If you would like to know he will have to tell you himself. He asked if you wouldn’t call the others? I’m not sure what he meant by that, but just asked if you could come. Great, I will let him know. Room 324.’_

 

When he pushed passed the closed curtain, he was given the sight of Juice sitting upright in the hospital bed. Starting from the curve in Juice’s mandible, all the way up the the structure of his eye was gruesomely swollen. An angry bruise hovered across the side of his forehead. In the center of the bruise was a laceration that had been stitched together. Other areas of his face had also been stitched back together where black sutures stood out against his oddly pale frame. He was donned in a hospital gown synched with ties at the top of his neck. In his right arm was I.V. tubing connected to a machine which buzzed amidst the quiet of the hospital.

“Chib’s…”

“What in blood’s name happened?” Chib’s moved to sit on the bed frame next to Juice’s leg. With a gentle but firm grasp, Chib’s pulled at Juice’s chin to inspect the damage.

“You didn’t call Jax, did you?”

“Nay. The little lass on the phone said you requested just me to come.”

Juice nodded. “Thank you, brother.” He fidgeted at the line that was connected to his hand. “I hate these things. They had to hold me down to put it in. I was all sorts of confused when I got here from the concussion.”

“This wasn’t club business.”

Juice tentatively met his eyes. “No.”

“What the hell happened? You run into some trouble at the pub or somethin’?”

“I’d rather not talk about it right now man. Not now.” Juice turned his head to look out the window into the dark night where the city landscape glowed below the window. His reflection allowed Chib’s to read his troubled expression against the glass. His hands began to shake against the white sheet. Just as Chib’s was about to comment on them, he heard Juice let out a choked breath of air.

It took everything for Chib’s to not immediately reach out to the younger man. But it was in this moment that he had begun to connect the dots with something Tig had mentioned a few weeks back.

 

_“Swear to the sweet holy virgin. He was with a large Brazilian stud. He wasn’t gentle with the kid either. Threw that Puerto Rican ass up against the wall. Saw it with my own eyes.”_

_“You’re so full of shit, Tig,” Jax said as he lit a cigarette._

_“Why don’t you guys ever believe anything I say?”_

_“The kid wasn’t at no gay bar. What the hell were you doing there anyways? You like it up the ass?”_

_“Don’t knock something until you try it brothers. That’s all I got to say.”_

_The conversation had lingered between Jax and Tig while Chib’s stood in place with his eyes lost somewhere else, wiping mindlessly at the invisible oil stain on his palm._

 

“You didn’ have the nurse call me here for nothing Juicy.”

Juice wiped at his face with the hand not detained by lines. “I know. I just… I don’t know what I need right now man. You’re the only one I trust.”

“I know, Juicy boy.” He reached out and placed a soft hand on Juice’s shoulder. When he felt Juice relax into his touch, Chib’s took it upon himself to take it one step further and pull the smaller frame into an embrace. He wrapped his steady arms around Juice, as Juice clutched onto the back of his arm. With a free hand he reached out and lightly touched the back of Juice’s head.

He felt the protective part of him expose itself with Juice held close to his chest. He’d been defending him all along since Juice had been a twitchy and impulsive Prospect who aimed simply to impress the group. He’d stepped in between men who hurt Juice for club business, sometimes letting Juice take a couple blows just to see if he could defend himself on his own. But this was different. Juice was vulnerable to being hurt by others based on his desire and need to feel loved and a place to belong. And this time, Chib’s wasn’t in the background to make sure that whoever hurt Juice had twice the debt to pay.

Several long minutes passed with them holding each other in a quiet embrace.

Chib’s rough whisper broke the silence “Juicy boy?”

“Yes Chibs?”

“He didn’ hurt you… in a bad way, did he?”

The smaller frame stiffened as he hesitated to answer the baited-question.

“’Cause if he did, I swear I will enjoy cutting his balls off.”

He felt Juice smirk against his shoulder. “No. He didn’t do that to me.”

He sighed when Juice confessed. Despite the admission, he was mostly relieved by the answer, Chib’s pressed Juice’s head further into his chest. His mohawk rubbed against his cheek, but Chib’s refused to pull back. Juice obviously couldn’t look him in the eye tonight, and if he needed to hide his face to talk, then Chib’s would give him that escape if it was the only way he could speak freely.

“I expect that you are done with that piece of shite.”  

It wasn’t even the tears on his sleeve that bothered him, or the way Juice trembled at the question. It was the delay in his answer that dug into the pit of Chib’s stomach. A possessive instinct inside of him arose inside of him –one that he would have to consider the meaning of later.

“I don’t know.”

Chib’s sighed. “Juice. I never wanted to treat you like a child and try and make your decisions. But I swear to Christ, if I see that man around you, I will put a bullet in him myself. If you end up here again because of that piece of shite, don’t expect me to be sitting next to you again. You hear that? I love you too much to see you go through this again.”

“I love you too,” Juice whispered in a shuddered breath as he clung further into the secure embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this within an hour after a long day and was too anxious to post it tonight. 
> 
> More than likely this will remain a one-shot for now. Perhaps later it will become a prequel to another one-shot as part of a series. Who knows what will happen with my future fics. But at least I had fun writing it :)


End file.
